Glee: College Bound
by HappyUnicorn101
Summary: The Ohio Technical Institute. A place where students with a wide range of disabilities learn to grow, thrive, and succeed in the working environment. Three students in particular form a bond that is truly unbreakable. Secrets are revealed, love blossoms, and family is forever. Inspired by true stories. Rated T. Read and review. This is my first fanfic, please be nice! 3
1. Chapter 1: We're Gonna Be Friends

Glee: College Bound: Season 1

**Hello, world! I'm new here and this is my first ever Glee fanfiction! I'm so excited to be joining this website and I'm looking forward to expanding my horizons and sharing my stories with the world. Please be advised that there will be some characters that are OOC, due to the fact that the characters and events portrayed here are based off of real life individuals and situations. I am warning you now, in later chapters and stories, there will be mentions of language, sexual content, and maybe some triggers. Reader discretion is advised. **

Disclaimer: Glee © Fox. Property of Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuck. All rights reserved. All songs covered property of original artists.

Chapter One: We're Gonna Be Friends

Brittany S. Pierce lounged lazily in the common area of OTI, her head leaned on her shoulder and the overwhelming sense of fatigue threatening to consume every inch of her. Being in first term Medical Office Assistant certainly wasn't alwayas as easy as it looked, compared to convincing Coach Sue Sylvester that a family of Gummi Bears lived in a stalk of broccoli—but let's save that for another time, shall we?

Brittany closed her laptop, bedecked with unicorn stickers, and made to rise from her seat, when a familiar student passed by. Or at least, Brittany had thought she had seen him before. Something in her clicked instantly. Those two students had spent all of the previous night laughing at Barney the Dinosaur out of sheer boredom. Of course….it all made sense now! This new student had glasz eyes and baby-faced features. He sat beside her and flashed an adorable grin.

"Hey, I saw you yesterday in this exact same spot last night!" Brittany smiled and looked at him before continuing. "Oh, by the way, I'm Brittney Spears. Brittany S. Pierce. Brittney Spears."

The new kid looked at her skeptically.

"Bitch, please. You don't look the type to shave your head and whack the paparazzi with an umbrella."

Brittany looked at him, puzzled, before he burst out laughing.

"Just kidding, hon," he reassured her, patting her on the shoulder. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Fashionista and lover of all things One Direction, Justin Bieber, and R5."

Brittany nodded.

"Well, Kurt, I think we're gonna get along just fine. In fact, I think we're gonna be best friends….forever."

The student that had been strumming his guitar began to play a soft, yet upbeat tune, and Brittany and Kurt both started singing.

Brittany: _Fall is here, hear the yell_

_Back to school, ring the bell_

_Brand new shoes, walking blues_

_Climb the fence, books and pens_

_I can tell that we are gonna be friends_

_I can tell that we are gonna be friends_

Kurt: _Walk with me, Suzy Lee_

_Through the park and by the tree_

_We will rest upon the ground_

_And look at all the bugs we found_

_Safely walk to school without a sound_

_Safely walk to school without a sound_

Both: _Tonight I'll dream while I'm in bed_

_When silly thoughts go through my head_

'_Bout the bugs and alphabet_

_And when I wake tomorrow I'll bet _

_That you and I will walk together again_

_I can tell that we are gonna be friends_

_I can tell that we are gonna be friends_

The following day dawned bright and clear, without a cloud in the sky. Kurt and Brittany walked down the hallway with Mercedes Jones bringing up the rear (She had met Kurt not long before Brittany did, and they were now affectionately known as the "three musketeers"). Both of them discovered that Kurt would only be at OTI for three weeks. All students interested in OTI were given the option of a 2-3 week evaluation period. This would determine the individual strengths and weaknesses of each client, along with the training program that was tailored to the results of both the student and the evaluation.

Brittany could feel her heart pounding in her chest and butterflies every time that she and Kurt were together. The eyes….his hair…..his adorable baby face….the way he laughed….it was all too much for her love-based emotions to handle. Could Kurt be boyfriend material? Possibly…..however, it seemed as if Kurt was distant lately, almost as if he had something on his mind.

Kurt stopped Brittany and Mercedes both dead in their tracks as they left the common area hours later.

"I have a secret," he whispered quietly, leaning forward so that only Brittany and Mercedes could hear.

"Really? What is it?" she asked, while Mercedes chimed in with a, "Yeah, white boy, spill your guts!"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated as he noticed the multitude of students congregated nearby, fiddling with the Alexander McQueen scarf around his neck and examining his loafers.

"I'll tell you later."

That evening, as the stars appeared one by one in the night sky, Kurt and Brittany lay snuggled against each other in the lounge area, Brittany's light up pillow flashing a wide variety of colors, ranging from red, green, blue, and so on. Mercedes sat nearby intently watching Pokemon on the flat screen television. She turned to her two newfound best friends, rising from her seat.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Chica, white boy, you two stay out of trouble. Capiche?"

Brittany nodded, with a "No promises," and sly grin coming from Kurt.

"I mean it, white boy," she reprimanded, then walked off.

Silence fell between Kurt and Brittany. Fashion Runaway had just ended, and Kurt got up to change the channel, flopping back onto the chair and settling his head on Brittany's shoulder.

"I looooove this show!" he squealed, looking like a five-year-old on Christmas morning. Brittany quirked an eyebrow at him, then smiled and shook her head.

"'Austin and Ally'?"

Kurt looked at her with an expression that clearly said, "Don't judge me!" then turned back. More silence fell as Kurt's glasz eyes sparkled.

"Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?" Brittany asked, trying to break the ice. Kurt glanced at her briefly. He bit his lower lip, collecting his thoughts, and turned toward her.

"In fact, that's my secret that I was going to tell you."

Brittany looked at him, utterly confused.

"What?"

"I'm gay," Kurt said in a low whisper.

"Really?"

Kurt nodded, then sighed before going off into an explanation. He had tried out for the position of kicker on the high school football team in order to prove his masculinity, a feat that had ultimately boosted his confidence, thankfully, but he had also been shoved into lockers multiple times.

Brittany was quiet for a few minutes longer as she tried to process this new information.

"Oh…..okay. I'm Catholic, Roman Catholic, and I actually don't mind, unlike most people do. In fact, you're my gay boyfriend now!" she declared, and wrapped him up in a bone-crushing hug.

"Um, Brittany?" Kurt managed to choke out in a strangled voice, "do you even know what "gay" means?"

"That means you're a baby dolphin!"

Mercedes entered the room, having returned, and glanced at Brittany and Kurt with an utterly baffled expression on her face.

"White boy, what in the hell did you do to our sister?" she asked. Kurt smiled and nodded at Brittany.

"Let's just say that if this happy dolphin were to date either of us, that would never happen. Like, ever. See, he's gay…but in my eyes, he's my boyfriend!"

Mercedes looked at Brittany, then at Kurt, who was cringing as Brittany attempted to take his hand in hers.

"Wait….what?"

Back in Mercedes' dorm, the trio, absolutely loaded on sugar, bounced around the room and singing amongst the vocalizations of the New Directions from nearby, with the exception of Kurt, who was banging his head against the wall in exasperation.

Brittany jumped on the bed, clutching Mercedes' stuffed bear, Grape, in her hands. Kurt tried to reason with them, pissed off at the fact that they STILL hadn't gotten the hint, trying to talk over their celebratory musical number.

_Both: La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la…_

Brittany: _I'm tired of boys who make me cry  
They cheat on me and they tell me lies  
I want a love who'll never stray  
When he sees other girls, he looks away  
And if he never kisses me, well that's alright _

_(Kurt: Ew!)  
'Cos we can just cuddle all night_

_Kurt: (spoken) Guys, no…..Brittany, I would never-!_

_Both: Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend_

_Brittany: I don't really care that you are queer_

_(Kurt: Well, that's fantastic, but-) _

_Both: Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend_

_(Kurt: I'm not your boyfriend!) _

_Mercedes: I never feel lonely when White Boy's near_

_(Kurt: I love you guys, too….) _

_Both: La la la la la la la la la la_

_Brittany: It'll be a great romance_

_We'll go shopping and buy tight pants _

_Mercedes: You don't care how big my ass is_

_Brittany: Just how fabulous my dress is_

_Both: Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend_

_(Kurt: No….just…..no.) _

_Mercedes: I don't really care that you are queer_

_Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend_

_(Kurt: SIBLINGS, Y U DO DIS?!)_

_I never feel lonely when you are near_

_Both: I like cigarettes and that's no gag_

_But you'll always be my favorite fag_

_(Kurt: Dear Gaga, help me….)_

_You'll always be my favorite fag_

_You'll always be my favorite….faaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggg!_

_Both: La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la _

Kurt rose from his spot on the bed and yanked the door open, looking them straight in the eye.

"For the love of Gaga, I like BOYS!"

With that, he promptly slammed the door.

**Well, there you have it**_**…..**_**my first chapter is completed! Read and review, please! This is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice to me. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. **


	2. Chapter 2: Wild and Crazy Nights

Chapter 2: Of Code Red Crashes, Rapist Tables, Sugar Highs, and Squirrels

**Hi, guys! I'm back! Sorry it's taken me so long….I've had so much schoolwork, mid-term papers, and a speech to work on for class, so I haven't had time to update. That, along with a two-day per-week internship makes for one very tired puppy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.**

The next day, as evening fell, Brittany and Mercedes sat nestled in the corner of the common area, watching YouTube videos and bullshitting about nothing in particular. The towheaded one of the duo looked around the room in search of their newfound "gay boyfriend."

Sure enough, the baby-faced latter sauntered across to the other side of the room, clutching the neck of a soda bottle. Mercedes cocked an eyebrow and pointed.

"White boy, what in the hell is that in your hand, and why do you have it?"

Kurt flashed an adorable toothy grin and displayed it proudly.

"Not only am I the proud owner of every rubber ducky in the world, and not only do I have the better fashion sense of either of you, but I also have a Mountain Dew Code Red. This Code Red is property of Kurt Hummel and is not allowed to be stolen from me. Or else I will bite you."

Both of them looked at him, wide-eyed, and slowly scooted away from the glasz-eyed boy. He sat down beside Brittany and twisted the bottle cap open before chugging the carbonated beverage and setting it at his feet, careful not to spill any of the red liquid on the carpet. After enjoying a few songs, Kurt got a distant, faraway look on his face. The Code Red bottle, which had once been full, was now emptied.

"This song reminds me of my Mom. She died when I was eight. I just chugged a whole bottle of Code Red and I've been missing her a lot lately since I came up here for eval. So if I break down, don't be surprised."

"Alright, honey. I'll be here," Mercedes told him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, then looked at Brittany, who startled a bit. "You in, Britt?"

"Well, I suck at empathy…..so…I would, but sorry. I don't do well with things like that."

A few moments had passed, and Kurt's breathing suddenly grew shallow as an unbearable lump grew in his throat. Brittany rose from her spot on the floor and began to make her way to the other side of the room.

"Okay, I'm done for now. Goodbye. I'll be over here if you need me in my happy corner."

Mercedes nodded and began rubbing Kurt's back in slow circles. A soft, slow acoustic version of a very familiar song and she could hear him singing softly under his breath.

_Kurt: I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite…_

With that, the dam broke and the tears fell; Mercedes holding Kurt close and stroking his head (with his permission, of course). Brittany walked back over with a hesitant look in her eyes and slowly edged forward.

"It's alright, Brittany. It's over. We're all better now."

"Yay!" Brittany then brought Kurt into a bone-crushing hug. "My happy happy unicorn is back!"

If there's one thing about these three students that everyone should be worried about, it's the fact that when given sugar, anything can happen. And by anything, we mean anything.

Such was the case the following night when Kurt, Mercedes, and Brittany were snuggled up against each other on the chairs by the centerpiece in the common area. Brittany's roommate, Tina Cohen-Chang, had also joined the small group, and was currently shaking her head at the trio's antics. However, she noticed the disgruntled look on Brittany's face .

"What's the matter with you?"

"I haven't had my chocolate and I've been craving it all damn day."

"Well, you're in luck, Brittany. Look what I got!" Tina declared, and produced a bag of M&M's from behind her back. Both Kurt and Brittany looked at the package with wide eyes and made grabby hands for them, but Tina held them back.

"Whoa, there. Easy, Brittany. And Kurt, the same goes for you. I'm sure she'll share. But I'm only going to give you three. The rest are mine."

Kurt gave her the "Really, bitch?" look while the pack was torn open. Tina opened Brittany's hand and placed three of the colorful candies into her palm.

"I'm probably going to regret giving you these," Tina muttered before tossing a green M&M to Kurt, who tried and failed miserably to catch it in his mouth, then shrugged and declared the "five-second-rule" before placing it between his teeth.

5-10 Minutes Later…

"Oh my God, what is that?"

"It's a squirrel! A MOTHERFUCKING SQUIRREL!"

"No, it needs rainbows shitting out of its ass!"

"That does NOT look like a pickle, it looks like a dildo!"

"I even gave it a butthole! And there's even a cloud coming out from the rainbow's end!"

Another lesson learned that night by the one and only Tina Cohen-Chang was that you never leave two hyper college students unattended with an open laptop. Currently, Kurt and Brittany were in the process of drawing naughty pictures on Microsoft Paint. Such crude drawings included what they dubbed as a "pickle humping squirrel." Mercedes looked on with an expression that clearly reflected her confusion as to the situation.

After a moment, Kurt attempted to wriggle out from his spot between Mercedes and Brittany, an uncomfortable feeling growing in his bladder. However, he couldn't move. Brittany, still in her sugar-induced high, began laughing uncontrollably. Kurt looked around at the small group, wide eyed.

"Oh, dear Gaga, the table tried to rape me….."

The small group at the table burst into laughter, with Tina placing the palm of her hand to her face. By the time Kurt had returned from the bathroom, Brittany's pupils were dilated and she was now in an uncontrollable laughing fit. Tina had Brittany's chin tilted so she was looking her in the eye.

"Oh my word, child, look at me. Kurt, tell me, are her pupils dilated?"

Kurt bent forward and studied Brittany's face intently before nodding in affirmation and placing his hands on her shoulders. Tina had curled up in the corner, attempting to steady out her breathing and muttering to herself, then eventually rejoined the group.

Brittany seemed to have calmed down at this point. However, the worst part was only just beginning. She was quiet, and staring off into space. Mercedes looked at her concernedly.

"Chica? Are you okay?"

Brittany's lip quivered.

"Oh, Gaga, she's crashing."

Brittany slumped over before burying her head in her arms and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, God….c'mere, crazy person." An arm wrapped around her shoulder and the familiar voice of Tina was a bit of a comfort. "That's it, no more sugar for you. Ever."

"I….I want my mom….." Brittany muttered through choked sobs.

"Well, why don't we call her? That'll make you feel better, right?" Mercedes suggested as Kurt rubbed her back in soft circles, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"No, we can't. My mom fucking died."

"Oh my gosh," Tina muttered before wrapping both arms around her roommate. Kurt's heart shattered, but somehow, he felt her pain, having gone without a mother for most of his life. Brittany's loss must have been fairly recent, or she must have been fairly close with her mom as he had been.

"I think we need to get out of here," Tina suggested. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Bedtime, Brittany," Kurt chastised, raising an eyebrow and smiling at her pointedly. "I'm heading there myself, we can all go together."

The night ended on a fairly good note. All three of them fell asleep that night not wondering what adventures they would behold in the upcoming days and weeks…all they knew was that they were no longer just friends…..they would soon be like family…..and family sticks together.

**Ta-dah! So happy to finally have finished this chapter. And yes…the pickle humping squirrel thing actually happened. That night, though….just….I can't even. And yes…..I lost my mom at a very young age (I was 14 when she passed away from cancer. Brittany's character is based on myself). Read and review, please! I love hearing your feedback! **


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Love--Karofsky's Return

Chapter 3: Of Ceilings, ADHD, Fevers, and Lost Love

**Hello, people! I'm back! This will probably be my last chapter while I'm at college….I'm graduating tomorrow, so I'm going to try and get as much done as I can. Not much has happened in the last two chapters, but I promise, this is where the drama gets going….it can only get better from here. Discrete hints of Kurtofsky. Enjoy, and please, please, please review! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, it would be known as The Klaine Show. Nothing but Klaine 24/7. **

"White boy?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever wondered…why is the ceiling so….round?"

"….Really?"

"Yes, really."

Mercedes looked at Kurt pointedly. The trio had currently made themselves comfortable on the hard, carpeted floor of the common area, lying face-up and staring at the ceiling. Brittany propped herself up on one elbow as Kurt pointed at the circular air-vented ceiling fan.

"Why did they even put that there? And why is it in the shape that it is? That looks so tacky, seriously. My Marlene Dietrich lamp would totally look better there."

"That's where the baby unicorn aliens live. They suck you up in a spaceship and take you to a faraway land where no one can hear you. Then it turns out that the baby unicorns are friendly and they adopt you as one of their own. But then they get tired of you and they drop you back to Earth until they find another baby dolphin to experiment with."

Kurt gave Brittany a disturbed look, then rolled his eyes as he set his head back on the carpet.

"Do tell me more, I beg of you. You're sooooo interesting."

Before the tow-headed girl could open her mouth to speak once more, Mercedes held a hand over her face.

"He didn't mean it, Chica. I forgot, you're still trying to work on picking up on sarcasm, aren't you?"

Smiling at Brittany's silent nod, Mercedes pat her on the head before Kurt spoke up again.

"Why are we on the floor?"

Silence, then his eyes widened. Brittany couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Oh, Gaga, no no no no no! I am out of here! This Alexander McQueen scarf was $60.00!"

Brittany let out a whimper and buried her head in Kurt's stomach as a scream emitted from Mercedes' laptop.

"Oh, hell to the no! My white boy did NOT just go up that escalator!"

"Shhh, it's alright, Britt-Britt. It's okay, I got you."

Horror movie night had been a regular occurrence over the past few days in the common area. Tonight's film: Final Destination 3. Brittany was not handling it well…..she wasn't really as much of a fan of horror movies as Kurt was, but the massive drawstring bag of snacks and other assorted junk food was enough to keep her calm.

Kurt took a swig of Pepsi and set it on the table as the credits rolled. It seemed as if all the sugar he had consumed was taking a toll on him, and it would be worse than your average sugar high. Kurt had Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, or ADHD, which made it difficult for him to settle and stay focused. Combined with his ADHD, he also had a mix of Oppositional Defiant Disorder, which made him defy authority and become reluctant around people above his level, and Attention Deficit Disorder.

By this time, a breathless Kurt had made himself comfortable with bouncing on the circular set of chairs that aligned the centerpiece of the common area.

An upbeat, rock-based tune began to sound from nearby as Kurt ran around the room, singing at the top of his lungs.

_Kurt : __Twenty, twenty, twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated  
Nothin' to do, nowhere to go, oh, I wanna be sedated_

_Just get me to the airport put me on a plane  
Hurry, hurry, hurry before I go insane  
I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain  
Oh no, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Meanwhile, during Kurt's little musical number, he had run off and stolen Artie's wheelchair. The bespectacled, nerdy boy looked at him with fear in his eyes as he was wheeled throughout the common area…..with the brakes disabled, Artie had no control over starting and stopping himself.

_Kurt: Twenty, twenty, twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated  
Nothin' to do, nowhere to go, oh, I wanna be sedated_

_Just put me in a wheelchair get me to the show  
Hurry, hurry, hurry before I go loco  
I can't control my fingers, I can't control my toes  
Oh no, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Artie shrugged and decided to join in on the little musical number.

_Artie and Kurt : Bamp bamp, ba bamp, ba bamp bamp, ba bamp, I wanna be sedated  
Bamp bamp, ba bamp, ba bamp bamp, ba bamp, I wanna be sedated  
Bamp bamp, ba bamp, ba bamp bamp, ba bamp, I wanna be sedated  
Bamp bamp, ba bamp, ba bamp bamp, ba bamp, I wanna be sedated_

Kurt plopped down breathlessly on the chair as the song ended. Brittany and Mercedes rushed over to him.

"Breathe, honey…..breathe…oh, God."

Kurt's face had crumpled, and he lowered his head into his arms. Now, Brittany wasn't all that good at picking up on emotions, but judging by the rhythmic movement of his shoulders, he was crying.

Brittany nodded toward Mercedes, and she returned the gesture before hauling Kurt to his feet, grabbing him underneath the arms on shaky legs. Brittany looked at Mercedes and tilted her head like a confused puppy.

"What's wrong with my baby unicorn?"

"His ADHD took a toll on him, girl. We'll be right back. Come on, honey, I got ya….."

~ ~ ~

"Kuhurt, noho! Stahap!"

"Nope. I'm not stopping until you're happy," Kurt grinned as he prodded over Brittany's sides, wriggling his fingers amongst the hollow of her arm as Brittany squealed with uncontrollable laughter. Yet another horror movie night was in session, "Wicked Little Things," to be precise, and Kurt had had enough of Brittany's constant burrowing into his stomach in fear. Therefore, he opted for tickling the ever living shit out of her every time she pouted. Brittany surely regretted telling her biggest secret to her new best friend….but it technically wasn't a secret anymore.

"I'hihm gonna kihick your sorry ahahass!"

"Really, bitch? You couldn't even if you tried!"

"I'm gonna be the one kickin' y'all's asses if you don't shut your traps right now!"

Kurt let up on Brittany and sat next to Mercedes, Brittany making to use him as a pillow. However, her elbow smacked into something that she shouldn't have gone near. Kurt found himself curled up on the chair, clutching his nether regions in pain and cursing under his breath. Brittany buried her head in Mercedes' shoulder, stifling a giggle as she hid her deeply reddening face.

"Oh my God, Kurt, I'm so sorry…I seriously didn't mean….oh, my word, are you okay?"

Hearing a mutter of approval from Kurt, muffled by the chair, Mercedes could only roll her eyes in sheer annoyance. She hadn't been feeling well the whole night, and she wasn't up for Kurt and Brittany's antics when she had a massive headache. Kurt sat up once he had fully recovered and looked at the diva with deep concern.

"You alright, 'Cedes? You look flushed….and you're burning up! Oh, Gaga, Brittany, I think Mercedes needs to go to the medical wing."

Standing on shaking legs, Mercedes slowly rose from her spot and shuffled haphazardly around the corner, Kurt and Brittany following close behind. Mercedes cleared her throat. The nice person behind the desk seemed occupied, but managed to look at her regardless.

"Yes, um, excuse me? I don't feel well. Do you mind if I can have my temperature taken?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm busy with a new student right now. Come back in an hour, Mercedes. We should be done by then."

If looks could kill, Kurt's expression said it all.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're sick, and they tell you to come back in an hour?! That's bullshit! I swear, I'm going to go back to that med wing and kick their sorry asses if they don't take care if it NOW."

Mercedes gave Kurt a sympathetic look, even though she was feeling terrible.

"Noah….Noah! NOAH!"

Mercedes had gone to bed, as directed by the medical wing after a long and agonizing hour-and-a-half wait, leaving Kurt and Brittany alone with Noah Puckerman, the jock of the entire college. Enrolled in the school's culinary program, Puck was a ladies man, even during his days at McKinley….he had stayed true to his word ever since. He was also known for his sense of humor and sarcastic attitude.

"What, you little punks?!" he snarled in that snake-like voice that Brittany loved so much. Kurt couldn't hide the grin on his face.

"Get over here, woman!"

"…..Oh, you did NOT just call me…ooooh, I'm gonna get you both good. You guys just wait….I'll plot my revenge soon enough," Puck told them with a glare, then sauntered off with another hot college cheerleader on his arm.

Brittany could have sworn she saw that trademark smile on the mohawked boy's face, and she and Kurt both broke into uncontrollable laughter.

The next day, Kurt opened his laptop and logged onto his Facebook.

"Two new notifications and one message? Hmmm….okay, then."

After shifting a little so Brittany could use him as a pillow and clicking his notifications ("No, fuck Farmville!") he placed an arm around her waist and clicked the link with the other hand.

What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

_Him. _

By the time Kurt closed his laptop, his grip on Brittany had tightened and his breathing grew rapid. With clenched fists, Kurt ran a hand through his hair, not caring that he had messed it up during a time like this.

"Get the fuck away from me, you son of a bitch…" he muttered to himself, "you ruined my life. Ever since the day you kissed me in the locker room in high school, my life has been a living hell. You're nothing but a lying, cheating asshole who deserves to crawl into a hole and die slowly and painfully. And now you're saying that you're still in love with me? Bullshit. Fucking bullshit….."

Brittany looked up at him from her spot with wide, blue eyes and a scared expression on her face.

"You're yelling…"

"Huh?" Kurt looked down at Brittany and rubbed her shoulder affectionately. "Oh…no, I'm not Britt-Britt. I promise. Kurt's just very angry at his ex-boyfriend."

"Why?"

Kurt tilted his laptop screen so she could read the message in his inbox, and Brittany's eyes widened.

"Awwwww…..he loves you! He must be a unicorn too."

Kurt bent down and whispered in Brittany's ear.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure. I mean, I'm still in love with Karofsky, but since that night at prom in high school, I can't forgive him. He never came out. To be honest, I don't think he ever had the courage to. So he and I have been keeping our relationship secret. But you're allowed to know, since you're my sister."

Brittany nodded in understanding before Kurt continued.

"But the thing is, I don't have the courage to break up with him. I know he loves me, but he treats me like shit. I love him back. I don't see what's wrong with it, though. As long as he loves me, that's good, right?"

Kurt snuggled up against Brittany, obviously very conflicted, and Brittany wrapped her arm around him, careful not to mess up his coat lapels.

"I don't know, Kurtie. I really don't know."

**Wow…..this is my longest chapter yet! Five pages! That's a record! So excited to be graduating from college tomorrow, but also sad…..as of tomorrow, I will be a certified Medical Office Assistant with an Associate's Degree! **

**So anyway…..what will happen in the next chapter? Will Kurt make the right decision as to his relationship status with Karofsky? Will he find another love? Is Puck really a girl? (LOL XD) Please, please review! It'd make a GREAT graduation present! **


End file.
